


Fun, Fun, Fun

by Lilys_vibes



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Dolenzmith - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jork - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Very happy ending, a heck of a lot of fluff, a touch of angst in the beginning, some dirty humor, some harsh language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_vibes/pseuds/Lilys_vibes
Summary: The Monkees go to a carnival and a lot of feeling come out for all four boys. Set in the late 60’s





	1. Let’s Go To The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so much time writing this and had a lot of fun doing it. Also, yes, the title is named after The Beach Boys song of the same name. I hope you enjoy!

“But Michael, you promiiised.” Peter wined “The carnival leaves in three days, and you said we would go this weekend.” Mike looked up from his bowl of cereal “Sometimes things just don’t work out, Pete, we haven’t had a job in three weeks, and we just don’t have money to blow on the carnival” he explained. “But, you pinky promised me we’d go.” Peter continued. 

“He’s got you there, Mike” Micky chimed in. Peter nodded “And if you’re worried about money I have a secret stash that none of you know about.” he added with a sly smile .  
“In the Candy Land box?” Mike asked. “Rats” Peter exclaimed “but you don’t know about the-“  
“Scooby-Doo thermos?” Micky smiled.  
“Rats! Well, I have a third secret stash that I keep under my mattress. Ha! Bet you didn’t know about that one.” Peter said smugly  
“We do now.” Micky replied.  
Mike laughed “Yeah okay, let’s go to the carnival.”

Peter went to wake up Davy, but he looked so beautiful in his sleep he almost didn’t want to. It took Peter a while to come to terms with his crush on Davy. He had finally accepted that he was practically in love with the other boy, but never said anything out of embarrassment as well as the terrifying thought that Davy did not reciprocate his feelings. He quickly shook the idea out of his head.  
“Davy wake up we’re going to the carnival!!!” he yelled as he bounced on Davy’s bed.  
“Ahhh! What the hell are you on about?!” Davy shouted.  
“We’re going to the carnival.” Peter replied with such a bright smile that Davy couldn’t help but smile back at. 

Meanwhile, back downstairs... “who keeps eating all my Rice Krispies?” Micky complained. “I don’t know” Mike replied in a dull tone without looking up from his cereal bowl. Micky noticed Mike’s behavior but tried to ignore it; “what do you got there?” He asked peering over Mike’s shoulder. “Corn Flakes” he responded in the same tone. 

“Mike, I don’t want to be confrontational and all, but I feel like you’ve been acting kind of strange around me lately. Did I do something wrong, or am I just going crazy?” Micky said as he sat down at the table. Mike finally looked up from that very interesting bowl of cereal “No Mick, your just crazy.” He said adding a half hearted smile to which Micky smiled in reply. 

“Are we all ready to go?” Mike asked as the group assembled in the living room a few hours later. “Oh, wait I need to get the money from my secret stash.” Peter said and ran into his room. 

“I really hope he’s not going for the Candy Land box.” Davy said a bit worried “I took five dollars from it the other day.” “No, he’s got another one under his mattress.” Micky responded.  
“I got it.” Peter yelled from inside his room he rushed out and then they were all out the door. 

Peter’s mattress money was able to buy them three tickets each and leave them with enough money to get whatever carnival food they wanted.  
As they began to walk around the carnival Davy spotted something that caught his attention, “ Peter, Peter look, they’ve got bumper cars.” he said while tugging on Peter’s shirt. “Oh, I’m so gonna kick your ass.” Peter joked already running over to where the bumper cars were set up. “Are not!” Davy scoffed running after him. 

“Guess it’s just me and you Mike.” Micky said patting him on the back.  
“Yep.” Mike nodded while looking off to the side. Micky noticed he was acting weird again and suspected he was just in a bad mood today. “Micky and Mike against the world. Solving mysteries and...eating hot dogs. You like hot dogs right?” He said wrapping an arm around Mike’s shoulder and using his charming silliness in attempt to make him feel better. He saw Mike trying to hide his face more and thought the next best option was to find the perfect carnival ride to make him happy again.


	2. Micky and Mike

Of course Micky would have done anything to make Mike smile again, he was his best friend for Christ’s sake. They wandered around the carnival in search of the best ride to use their tickets on. They wanted to find one that was exciting enough for Micky without being too crazy for Mike. Micky believed all hope in cheering up Mike was lost until he saw it “What about the Ferris Wheel?” Micky asked excitedly. 

“I guess that’ll work.” Mike responded with just enough optimism that made Micky even more excited. ‘It’s working’, he thought to himself, He was on the path to making Mike feel better. he was helping his best friend, what could be better?

Neither of them realized, until they saw all the couples getting off the Ferris Wheel, how romantic of a ride it was supposed to be. It didn’t bother Micky, though, he knew the boundaries of his and Mike’s friendship and could, frankly, not give any less of a shit about what everyone else thought; it was one of his traits many people admired about him, especially Mike. 

They each handed one ticket to the carnie and got on one of the two person seats of the Ferris Wheel. The ride began and Micky was enjoying himself until he saw Mike with his chin resting in his palm while he looked off to the side at the rest of the carnival. 

“Are you really okay, Mike? You really haven’t been yourself lately. If something’s going on I want you to tell me.” Micky pressed.  
“Everything’s fine.” Mike answered with a slight annoyance in his tone.  
Micky was starting to get irritated now.  
“Stop lying to me!” He snapped.  
Mike’s head jerked and looked at Micky  
“You’ve been acting really weird lately, why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?”  
“Because, Micky, there’s nothing wrong-”  
“Yes, there is. I know there is. Why are you avoiding me!”  
Mike was speechless.  
“I’ve noticed it ever since, like, two weeks ago. What did I do wrong! I thought we were best friends! I thought I could tell you anything and you would understand, I know you could tell me anything! So, why won’t you tell me what bothering you! Tell me, please Michael!”  
Mike just looked away from Micky again, with his face as red as a beet.  
“Son of a bitch” Micky scoffed, not at Mike but more as just an exclamation, and they both understood that.  
“We used to stay up til the sun came up just talking; I would watch you write music, and you’d teach me the harmonies! What changed? You know, I’ve put so much into this friendship for years, and now you refuse to talk to me, you refuse to answer one simple question!”  
At that moment the ride finished, but Micky wasn’t. 

“I’m not done talking to you!” He snapped and handed his two remaining tickets to the carnie as he growled “we’re going again!”

“You know, I really hate to get all worked up like this, but you aren’t helping me here! All day I’ve been trying to cheer you up; that’s why we went on this stupid thing, because I wanted to make you happy! But you won’t talk to me! You won’t even look-“

“It’s because I’m in love with you!” Mike interrupted. Micky’s face softened.  
“Ok, Micky, I’m in love with you and ever since I realized it I’ve been so afraid to face you or talk to you. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you. I’m sorry I know it was a selfish thing to do, but when I look at you and you’re smiling back at me I feel all flustered and my face gets hot and I just didn’t want these feelings to get in the way of our friendship, I’m sorry.” Mike looked away again in embarrassment. 

Micky realized how cruel he had been, yelling at Mike this whole time for something that wasn’t his fault. He felt horrible, like a complete asshole. The truth was he felt exactly the same way, and he had been trying to get closer to Mike while Mike distanced himself from Micky. 

“Mike, look at me.” Micky said softly. He turned Mike’s head towards him and saw tears welling up in his eyes. As he stared into Mike’s brown eyes his own started to tear up too. 

With his hand still resting on Mike’s face he leaned in and kissed him softly. Mike was quick to kiss him back as a few tears finally slid down his face, but they were no longer tears of sadness but of joy, joy that he was finally able to express to Micky how he truly felt and joy that Micky felt the same way. 

There were a few cheers from the people near the Ferris Wheel who had heard the whole thing (but who could blame them, Micky was being pretty loud they couldn’t help but listen to what was going on) that made both boys laugh a little as they finally broke apart. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds staring at each other until Micky finally broke the silence with “Gosharoony”

Mike couldn’t help but laugh a little and Micky laughed too. It was then that the ride ended and as they got out Micky grabbed Mike’s hand and helped him out of the seat.  
“Thank you” Micky said to the carnie who nodded in return. They continued walking hand in hand, and Mike noticed Micky staring at him.  
“What are you looking at?” he laughed  
“You, gorgeous.” Micky answered laughing as well.  
Mike’s face went hot again, and Micky kissed his cheek.  
“Y’know, I’ve liked you probably ever since I met you-“ Micky began.  
“Me?” Mike questioned surprised, which he shouldn’t have been given the previous events.  
“Yeah you! You’re a total catch, talented, kind, and not to mention unbelievably handsome. But ever since I was little I’ve had to control those feelings, and I had to learn to settle for your friendship and not expect anything else from you, that’s why I was so hurt when you weren’t answering me. I thought I was gonna lose you.”  
“Where would I go, we live together? And I sure as hell don’t have the money to move out.” Mike jokingly interrupted  
“I don’t know, man, the mind goes to crazy places.” Micky sighed  
“Oh does it?” Mike interrupted again with another laugh. Oh, how Micky adored that laugh; if he could roll it up and get high on it every night he would.  
“Not like that!” Micky jabbed Mike’s ribs with his elbow.  
“Ok” Mike finally gave in as Micky tried to hide his blush. He was glad to know he wasn’t the only lovesick idiot.  
“Hey, Mike, wanna get out of here?”  
“And go where, Davy and Peter are still around here somewhere.”  
“Not far, just somewhere quiet and y’know private.” Micky winked.  
“Alright then, lead the way babe.” And just like that they disappeared to Micky’s secret location where they would not be seen or, luckily for them, heard.


	3. Peter and Davy

Lovesick idiot didn’t even begin to describe Davy Jones. Sure, he’d been “in love” with other girls before, but there was something different about his feelings towards Peter. He was on top of the world around him, he didn’t feel complete without him around, and when he smiled Davy could just melt; he couldn’t help sporting a stupid grin whenever Peter shot him a smile.  
They got in line for the bumper cars. Peter was bouncing on his toes out of excitement, and when they got inside the tent it was dark except for the bright colorful lights that corresponded with the happy pop music playing in the back. Peter and Davy hopped into adjacent cars and immediately started to chase each other both wild with laughter; finally Peter had backed Davy’s car into a corner and ran right into him. Davy let out a fake moan of defeat, and Peter felt lucky the tent was dark enough to hide his face that was growing increasingly hot.   
They continued to chase each other and ignore everyone else in there despite being hit multiple times. 

They both walked out laughing from all the fun they’d had.   
“Told you I’d kick your ass!” Peter exclaimed   
“Yeah yeah” Davy responded “C’mon let’s get something to eat I’m famished.”

They decided to get some Cotton Candy because it was the least expensive thing there and it was big enough for them to share.   
“Blue or pink” the vendor asked.   
“Oh, I don’t know. Blue or Pink Davy?”  
“Pink is fine, right?”  
“Yeah, pink is sometimes nice.” Peter smiled  
“Pink it is then. There you go gentlemen.” The vendor handed them the cotton candy stick, and Davy handed her a few dollars. 

They both began picking off and eating pieces of the cotton candy, and Davy wondered what would have happened if they just started biting off pieces. It made him think of that scene from Lady and the Tramp and it made him laugh a little. 

“What’s so funny?” Peter asked already giggling   
“Oh, I- uh was just thinking about dogs” he lied quickly   
“Oh yeah, dogs are funny.” Peter giggled some more which made Davy smile like an idiot. 

Peter and Davy walked around the game section of the carnival and Davy spotted a particularly cute stuffed monkey that caught his attention.   
“Hey Peter, look at that monkey, he looks like you!” Davy exclaimed   
“Does not!” Peter short back.   
“Relax it was a compliment; I actually really like it a lot.” Davy defended himself 

Just then Peter was overcome with the urge to win it for Davy. “Well let’s go!” He grabbed Davy’s wrist and pulled him towards the game. 

“Knock over all the cans and win a prize!” The carnie enthusiastically told them. Peter handed the man his ticket, and got three balls to attempt knocking over the cans.   
“Aren’t these things usually rigged, Peter?” Davy questioned  
“Yeah, but I trust this guy he’s got an honest face.” Peter took the first ball, aimed, and threw it. He missed hitting the wall in the back of the booth.   
“Rats”  
“Don’t be discouraged, you still have two more chances” the carnie handed him another ball, but he missed again.   
It was his last chance to impress Davy, and win him the prize he wanted. He took a step forward, closed one eye, took a deep breath, aimed and threw it.   
“We have a winner!” the carnie cheered.   
“I Won! Davy, I won!” He turned to Davy and they embraced each other jumping up and down in victory. They were laughing and as they slowly started to break apart from the hug their eyes met. Peter’s heart picked up in speed, and little did he know so did Davy’s. 

Maybe it was the excitement and energy or the look in Peter’s eyes that made him do it, but Davy couldn’t help pulling Peter down to his level and smashing their lips together. Peter melted into it kissing Davy back.   
When they broke apart the Carnie handed Peter the monkey Davy wanted, and Peter gave it to him. Davy thanked him and took his hand as they continued walking around. 

“So, is this -er are we like, y’know a thing now?” Davy stammered nervously   
“I would like that very much, David.”  
“Oh, great.” Davy sighed in relief. Peter’s laid back attitude had always made Davy feel secure. 

They walked around talking nonstop until the sun began to set.   
“So, when did you realize you were into guys?” Davy wondered.   
“Probably around the time I met you.” Peter answered  
“Me too.” Davy smiled “Let’s sit down my legs are getting tired.”

They sat at a bench near the edge of the carnival where they could watch the sunset behind the still busy carnival.   
Davy rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter let his relax on top of Davy’s as he brought the hand he was still holding up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the back it.


	4. A Good Ending To A Great Day

Peter and Davy were soon alerted by the sound of rustling from the bushes behind them. They both sat up as a very disheveled Micky and Mike emerged from behind them.  
“Where were you too?” Davy scoffed.  
Micky tried to come up with a quick excuse “We -uh decided to get some fresh air, Mike had a bad hot dog.”  
“One of the best hot dogs I’ve ever had though.” Mike muttered slyly to which Micky jabbed his ribs with his elbow.  
“That’s a neat monkey, kinda looks like you Peter.” Micky tried to change the subject.  
“Thanks, that’s what Davy said.” Peter chimed.  
“I don’t think it’s a compliment, Pete.” Mike laughed  
“Well, Davy said it was.” He defended himself.  
“Hey, Mike, where’s your hat?” Davy pointed  
“My hat?” Mike grabbed the top of his head where his hat was supposed to be. “Where’s my hat?” He and Micky looked around, and Micky picked it up from by his feet and handed it to Mike and he put it back on. “Thanks Mick. C’mon it’s getting late; we should go back to the pad.” Mike said as he saw the carnival being closed up for the night. 

They all packed into the Monkee Mobile. Davy and Peter were able to hold hands again because they sat alone in the back and it was dark. The summer breeze was refreshing against Micky’s skin ‘today’s my new favorite day’ he thought to himself looking over at Mike who’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight, but maybe he was just romanticizing it, not that he cared. He loved Mike and he didn’t care if the whole world knew it. ‘Wait could I even tell Davy and Peter?What would they think?’ he wondered. 

Just then they pulled up to the pad, and before getting out Mike quickly kissed Micky’s cheek which caused Peter and Davy to gasp in unison.  
“Oh, don’t act all surprised, and don’t think I didn’t see y’all holding hands in the back the whole time. Did y’all forget about the rear view mirror” Mike raised an eyebrow. Davy and Peter both blushed, but at least now they were able to avoid what they thought would have been an awkward conversation. 

To end the night they all sat together and watched a movie. Davy curled up against Peter, and Mike with Micky’s head in his lap mindlessly playing with the other man’s soft curls.  
It was a good-no- it was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it’s done! This has been my baby for so long now and I’m quite proud of my work. I really hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
